


无题短车

by Inky_Moonflower



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 06:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18337703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_Moonflower/pseuds/Inky_Moonflower
Summary: 国设，时期约为冷战时期或前后，有点渣的米和胡思乱想的英。





	无题短车

**Author's Note:**

> 为了纪念创建ao3的号把几个月前搓的短打发了上来！并不很露骨的车，写的时候还没想过要注册ao3，仅为试水，描写隐晦。  
> all英提及，洁癖/雷渣米请左上角！

他攀着阿尔弗雷德的背，时而收紧指尖无意识地在上面留下浅淡无力的抓痕。被薄汗沾湿而蜷曲的发丝于规律的冲撞之下纠缠在一起，他甚至能偶尔听到摩擦出电流的刺啦声。无比熟悉的湿润气息像是阳光下漂浮在大西洋海面透明的水汽——他的身躯曾数次在这广阔的水波上望着伦敦罕见的晴空、被大西洋所赐予的幸运而美丽的海峡使他得以于近千年的探索中艰难而确切地找到了方向。但海洋给他荣光也吞噬他的骄傲，将他推上神坛也毫无怜悯地推他到十九岁的阿尔弗雷德的身下。  
  
亚瑟不太舒服地仰着头，阿尔弗雷德在他被迫暴露的脖颈上咬着最脆弱的一块皮肤。他想攥紧床单的手被阿尔弗雷德抓住，无处宣泄的难受积在唇边化为一次次使体内的东西不断胀大的迂折呻吟。这样的姿势下他看不到阿尔弗雷德的脸，眼前逐渐腾升的水雾粘住了睫毛，他却在混乱得恍惚的脑海中想起了久远又异常清晰的事情：弗朗西斯被玫瑰刺伤的手指上沾着的血、佩德罗滞涩又潮湿的吻、踩着高跟靴子的他揪起安东尼奥的衣领，还有被他划归给自己而非此刻在他身上的人的那双稚嫩而清澈的蓝色眼睛。  
  
他眨了眨眼，但没有东西从中滑落，仿佛他的眸子一直是这种湿漉漉的绿色。他已经破例为阿尔弗雷德一个由真心包裹着的谎言再一次失声痛哭，而现在就连象征性的欺骗阿尔弗雷德都不再给予，他没有理由浇下第三次珍稀的泪水。  
  
短暂的高潮空白后他垂下眼帘感到被蹭得炽热的身体一点点冷却下来。阿尔弗雷德把避孕套打了个结丢掉，然后拿出另一个。  
  
“再来一次？”阿尔弗雷德稍微延缓了正拆开包装的动作，尽管亚瑟知道他的意见其实并不十分重要。阿尔弗雷德的眼镜放在一边，意识不怎么清楚的空当中亚瑟几欲要将他与比两百年更久的过往时光中的那个人混淆。但他很快回过神来，努力用装作熟练实则连阿尔弗雷德也觉得脆弱的声音略微轻颤着应答。  
  
“你想的话。”他翻了个身，将还在呼吸般抽搐的入口对着阿尔弗雷德。


End file.
